


Pick of the Litter

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira gives Conner his birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick of the Litter

"Morning, Con." Conner heard Kira's voice before she slunk into her usual chair in first-period science.

"Hey," he said, flashing her a smile. "What's up?"

"Not much. How have the festivities been going?" she asked.

"Festivities?"

"I do go to this school, Conner. I'm well aware that your birthday is practically a holiday." Conner blushed. The fact that girls tended to celebrate his birthday was very much true, but it was only this year that it caused him any embarrassment.

"Yeah, well," he said lamely.

"I hope no freshmen have lavished you with gifts yet, 'cause then mine will be meaningless," she said.

Conner's eyes widened. "You got me a present?"

It was Kira's turn to go red as she fished in her backpack and produced a small box, which she slid across the empty space normally occupied by Ethan. It was a small white jewelry box, tied with a simple red bow. "I'm not good with bows," Kira offered as nervous babble.

Conner said nothing, merely untying the ribbon and lifting the lid. Lying on the cotton bed was a guitar pick. Conner was momentarily confused, as he had the musical skills of an aardvark, until Kira explained, "It's the pick from my first show."

Conner smiled. Kira's first show had been the day that he'd committed himself completely to the team, so it was an important relic.

"This is important," said Conner. "I--you should keep it."

"I want you to have it," she insisted, with a tiny, anxious smile.

"Thanks, Kira," he said, answering her hesitance with a huge, grateful grin. "This means a lot." He got out of his seat, darted around Ethan's chair, and wrapped her in a hug. She was suprirsed at first, then melted into it. Conner realized after a moment that he and Kira had never hugged before. They were in awkward positions, him bent to embrace the already short, seated Kira, but even so, the hug was not uncomfortable in any sense of the word. "Happy birthday, Con."

It was over quickly, though, and Conner was back in his seat, smiling down at his present. Dr. O came into the room then, Ethan hurrying in after the teacher and sliding into his seat, trying to pretend he'd always been there.

"So what's going on?" asked Ethan. "Why's Conner smiling like that?"

"Because it's the day," said Kira.

"The day?" said Ethan, and groaned. "Aw, man. Happy birthday, Conner. Any lavish gifts from the ladies yet?"

Conner tucked Kira's box in his pocket. He noticed Kira shaking her head slightly, and so he said, "Not yet."

"Ah, well, it's early yet," said Ethan dismissively.

As the day progressed, Conner did, in fact, receive several gifts from shy freshman girls. Ethan got more exercise rolling his eyes and shaking his head in bemusement than he did in gym class. Conner's method on his birthday was normally to take the gifts and then laugh about it with his soccer buddies. This year, however, he issued brief hugs to all of his admirers (having been inspired by his gratitude to Kira), and sincere thanks.

"Where's that famous McKnight ego?" asked Ethan, wearing a smirk.

Conner went red. "Hey, Ethe, where's your present?" he said, elbowing Ethan in the ribs.

Ethan rubbed his side, laughing. "And there it is."

"He's right, though," said Kira to Conner. "The Conner I know isn't such a man of the people." A small smile came across her features. "Gotta admit, I like this Conner better."

"And I like this anti-antisocial Kira better, too."

To his surprise, Kira flushed slightly and looked away. Ethan must not have noticed. But Conner shrugged and changed the subject.

That day after school, Conner spent his time at the Cyberspace with his friends, a relaxed celebration. The next day, though, he went into his dad's shed after classes got out, and very carefully went about drilling small holes in some practice objects before making a neat hole in the wide part of Kira's pick. With a grin, he strung a leather cord through it, knotted it, and looped it around his neck.

At school, several people complimented his new necklace. Conner only smiled. Kira noticed it hanging at the base of his throat, and he though he saw her smile, but she never said anything.

Conner was comforted by the slight weight against his chest. It was a symbol of his friendship with the team, and of the most important and worthwhile relationship of his life.


End file.
